Lady Penelope
Lady Penelope is the fourth episode of the first season of Pennyworth, and the fourth episode of the series overall. It aired on Epix August 11, 2019. Summary Alfred (Jack Bannon) and Martha Kane (Emma Paetz) take a train ride into the countryside on an assignment, while tragedy strikes in London. Plot Pennyworth meets with Inspector Aziz, who questions Pennyworth's work with the No Name League. Initially, Pennyworth denies working for the league, however after threatened with hanging, promises to cease work with the league. Aziz asks why Pennyworth does not work lawfully for the Queen, to which he jokes about the salary. Meanwhile, Thomas Wayne meets with Martha Kane for the first time, handing her the next assignment. Wayne reveals that the Raven Society protects the identity of the No Name League, and they must know the identity of the new leader; Pennyworth and Martha must pay off an employee on the inside to reveal the information. Kane accepts the assignment, despite questioning the use of weapons, stating that the deal with Pennyworth exclusively stipulated no weaponry. To solve this, Wayne authorises Martha to offer Pennyworth more money as incentive. Pennyworth and Martha meet at the Sid's pub to discuss their work together. Martha reveals the amount she is willing to pay Pennyworth for his help, however he declines, citing that he has a wedding to plan for. Pennyworth rebukes Martha for previously lying about knowing Thomas Wayne. However, Kane admits that she didn't know Wayne when he asked, but now works for him. With this, Pennyworth admits that the police have been watching, and it is now far too dangerous for the two to work together. Shocked by this, Martha offers to double the reward, admitting that their assignment is not dangerous nor will the police disapprove. Following the meeting, Pennyworth returns home to find Esme pointing a gun at the door. Pennyworth tries to calm Esme, however she admits that she fears someone is watching them. Alfred suggests that Esme stay somewhere else for the meantime, until his work with the No Name League is finished. Confined in a house together, tensions begin to rise between Bet and Peggy Sykes. Peggy expresses her anger at Bet's attempts to wind her up, but promises not to get mad. Eventually, the two begin to fight which leads to Peggy strangling Bet until she promises to behave. Pennyworth meets with Martha and the two arrive at the train station to meet their man on the inside. When they arrive, however, they find the man dead. They take his wallet, finding three train tickets; which the two take, hoping that the Raven Society will be looking for them. The two visit the 'Darkness Tea Room', hoping to find what they are looking for, given their associates last words "darkness". Over tea, Pennyworth and Martha discuss the former's relationship with Esme. Meanwhile, Mr. Pennyworth shows historic photographs, with Esme asking for help planning the wedding, to which he agrees. As the tea shop empties, Pennyworth is held at gunpoint by the owner, which leads to her accidental death. Leaving the tea room, they are chased by the Raven Society. They manage to escape the initial chase, however are attacked by two more members, which they manage to scare off as Martha holds them at gunpoint. Martha expresses concern that their mission will be deemed a failure by the No Name League, with Pennyworth sending her to find a doctor. Kane is treated by Dr. Frances Gaunt, eventually passing out from the pain. Pennyworth hands himself in to the Society, asking to see the leader. Pennyworth is questioned by the Society, however refuses to answer to anyone but the leader. Frances reveals that she is aware of Martha and Pennyworth's mission to find the leader, admitting that she is the new leader. Francis admits that she cannot let Martha go, but must make an example to show she is not weak. Francis questions Martha for her name, admitting that she is willing to tell her family what happened to her. At this moment, Pennyworth is brought in, with Martha revealing that the Society knows everything about them. Martha and Pennyworth are able to escape, admitting that they don't wish to kill Francis, only to find her name. Martha and Pennyworth drink, having achieved results without dying. Martha jokes that everything is humorous to Pennyworth, with Pennyworth admitting that Martha will more than likely be rewarded for the mission. The two begin to kiss, with Pennyworth stopping the act, leaving to return home to Esme. Having left Pennyworth's parents to return to their new home, Esme is strangled to death, presumably by members of the Raven Society. She is found in a pool of her own blood by Alfred himself. Cast Main cast *Jack Bannon as Alfred Pennyworth *Ben Aldridge as Thomas Wayne *Ryan Fletcher as Dave Boy *Hainsley Lloyd Bennett as Bazza *Paloma Faith as Bet Sykes *Jason Flemyng as Lord Harwood *Ian-Puleston Davies as Mr. Pennyworth *Dorothy Atkinson as Mary Pennyworth *Emma Paetz as Martha Kane *Polly Walker as Peggy Sykes Co-Starring *Maggie Daniels as Mrs Darkness *Paul McEwan as Captain Armitage *Pail Brennen as Brewster Guest Starring *Emma Corrin as Esme Winikus *Anna Chancellor as Frances Gaunt *Simon Day as Sid Onslow *Ramon Tikaram as Detective Inspector Aziz Trivia *The TV Series Gotham is mentioned in this episode for the first time, providing evidence that the two are set in the same universe. *This episode marks Esme Winikus' last on-screen appearance alive, as she is murdered in this episode. Media References Category:Season 1